


Дикая штучка

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: У Торина оказывается гораздо больше общего с нервным пони, чем можно предположить. И это не так уж забавно, хотя Двалин склонен считать иначе.





	Дикая штучка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Wild Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306630) by [kuiske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuiske/pseuds/kuiske). 



Торин должен был быть готов к этому. 

Весь день он был на грани, тщетно пытаясь не вздрагивать из-за громких звуков и неожиданных движений. Из-за пролетевшей слишком низко птицы. Из-за детей, пробегающих мимо с радостными криками и звонким смехом. На самом деле, он подозревал, что это может произойти, только это знание не могло ничего изменить. Оглушительного металлического скрежета за спиной оказалось достаточно, чтобы в ушах зашумела кровь и его накрыло. Все чувства разом обострились, он инстинктивно принял боевую стойку с молотком в руке. Застыв на месте, он сжал его изо всех сил, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на знакомом ощущении инструмента в его ладони — молотка, не меча! _Только не сейчас, пожалуйста, только не здесь..._

Неизвестно, сколько это продолжалось. Как всегда, время то замедлялось, то ускорялось, и казалось, что это длится целую вечность. Все кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось, и он снова очутился в их самопальной кузне в безымянной людской деревушке — весь в поту, судорожно хватающий воздух, как будто только что тонул; в сотнях миль и добром десятке лет, отделяющих его от битвы в Долине туманных ручьев. Не было вражеской армии, никто не нападал на него, никто не истекал кровью на земле, а грохот, из-за которого его накрыло этой безумной волной, раздался, когда кто-то сгружал с телеги тяпки и мотыги. Чувствуя, как продолжает бешено колотиться сердце, Торин заставил себя вернуться к работе и замер, увидев неподвижно стоящую в нескольких шагах человеческую девочку, внимательно следящую за каждым его движением.

Очень медленно, она вынула из кармана яблоко и протянула ему.

Торин уставился на слегка помятый фрукт, как будто это была ядовитая змея. Он не имел понятия, с чего вдруг ребенок решил предложить ему угощение, но взять его было бы очень плохой идеей. Принимать что-то, не заплатив, было нельзя, чтобы не навлечь подозрений в воровстве, а денег у него с собой не было. Он не мог просто сказать девочке, чтобы она уходила — еще, чего доброго, обидится, а им нужна была работа в этой деревне. Но и развлекать ее не стоило: едва ли не в каждой местности, в которой они оказывались, ходили жуткие истории о гномах, похищающих человеческих детей, и люди обычно не подпускали их близко к своим женщинам и потомству. 

Должно быть, дело было именно в этом: девчонка решила, что он ей угрожает, и в страхе пыталась откупиться, предлагая фрукт в обмен на свою жизнь и свободу, или что там она себе придумала. А может, это была ловушка, и ребенок нарочно ждал, пока он возьмет яблоко, чтобы потребовать с него денег или поднять крик и посмотреть, погонят ли гномов из деревни. Девочка не выглядела как-то особенно враждебно настроенной, но по виду не всегда скажешь, а им дозарезу нужна была эта работа.

Торин почувствовал, как отпустившее было напряжение возвращается. Он не знал, как ему поступить, круговерть мыслей в голове обгоняла бешеный стук сердца, и все варианты казались заведомо плохими.

Девочка все еще смотрела на него в задумчивости, нерешительно покусывая губу.

— Съешь это, — она снова протянула яблоко. — Ты как мой пони.  
— Что? — вырвалось у Торина, прежде чем он успел прикусить язык.   
— Ну, ты не выглядишь как она, конечно, хотя грива у тебя похожа, — девочка закатила глаза, словно ей приходилось объяснять очевидные вещи. — Но ба говорит, что кто-то ее здорово избил, только это не я, но она иногда забывает и пугается и становится совсем дикой, и тогда мне надо стоять тихо и ждать, пока она снова вспомнит. Я как-то раз забыла про это и попыталась ее погладить, и теперь у меня на ноге вот такой шрам. И она трясется и бывает вся в поту, прямо как ты, — девочка неопределенно махнула рукой. 

— Ты все-таки возьми это, — она кивнула на яблоко. — Ба говорит, что я должна давать Мат — так ее зовут, мою лошадку, вернее, она Мускат, но это слишком длинно — она говорит, что я должна давать ей что-нибудь вкусное после приступа, чтобы она знала, что все в порядке и не боялась.

Девочка тараторила без умолку, и Торин озадаченно глядел на нее, пытаясь осмыслить, что она хочет сказать.  
 _  
Бедняжке здорово досталось..._

Задетая гордость дала о себе знать вспышкой слепой бездумной ярости; больше всего ему хотелось развернуться к девчонке и прорычать в ответ, что он не нуждается в ее жалости, крикнуть, чтобы она убиралась и оставила его в покое. Он сжал челюсти так, что они заныли. Гнев душил его, но он знал, что не скажет ни слова, что он не может позволить себе сказать хоть что-то хоть кому-то в этом месте. Унижение жгло раскаленным железом, казалось, что кожа полыхает огнем. Это было больно, почти так же больно как внезапное осознание и пришедшее с ним отвращение и жесточайшее презрение к самому себе — за безумное желание напугать _ребенка_ , заставить его в страхе бежать. Сквозь всю эту какофонию борющихся друг с другом эмоций пробивалось что-то еще, едва уловимая мысль, мысль, которую его сознание упорно отвергало.

Девочка пытается быть _доброй_ к нему. 

Что ему с этим делать?

Торин сделал полшага назад, чувствуя, как силы его покидают. Ярость, гнев — все испарилось, и он ощущал себя на десятки, на сотни лет старше, чем был на самом деле. А ребенок все продолжал стоять на том же месте и ждать ответа, как будто все это было совершенно нормальным, хотя она давно должна была испугаться, должна была смотреть на него с отвращением. Он коротко качнул головой и попытался отказаться так, чтобы это звучало не слишком грубо.

— Нет, — Торин с трудом узнал свой голос, — я... спасибо. Но я не могу это взять.  
— Ты ведешь себя глупо, — укоризненно сказала девочка. — Я сказала, что сразу пойду домой из лавки мистера Пегга, так что я не могу тут стоять и ждать. Я просто оставлю его здесь, а ты можешь взять его, когда перестанешь валять дурака.

Прежде чем он успел возразить, она положила яблоко на ждущий починки лемех и бросилась прочь, пронесшись мимо Двалина, который как раз возвращался из лагеря, неся несколько брусков металла получше качеством, чем можно было найти в деревне.

Он проводил глазами убегающую девочку, бросил взгляд на яблоко и внимательно посмотрел на Торина. По лицу было видно, что происходящее его интриговало и забавляло одновременно. И то, и другое Торин предпочел оставить без ответа, потирая виски.   
— Все в порядке? — Двалин окинул его обеспокоенным взглядом.  
— В полном.  
Лезть с расспросами Двалин не стал, он знал Торина достаточно хорошо и понимал, что означает этот «полный порядок». Они молча принялись за работу, и через какое-то время Торин почувствовал, как натянутые нервы начинают расслабляться под привычный мерный ритм молотка, опускающегося на раскаленное железо. Никто из них не проронил ни слова, пока Двалин не взялся лемех, чтобы определить, насколько он поврежден.   
— Так что это было? — спросил он, подбросив на ладони яблоко.  
Торин взвесил все возможные варианты, как он может объяснить эту абсурдную ситуацию, но в конце концов сдался.  
— Похоже, я ей напомнил ее пони.

***

Торин улегся на расстеленные шкуры, чувствуя, как все мышцы мучительно ноют от долгих часов, проведенных у наковальни. Двалин возился снаружи и ругался вполголоса, воюя с сапогами. Когда он наконец забрался в палатку и устроился рядом, Торин не смог удержать довольный вздох. Все это еще было непривычным, и рука Двалина, собственнически обнимающая его за пояс казалась сродни чуду. За пару месяцев, что они были вместе, Торин так и не смог избавиться от опасений, что это было всего лишь ошибкой, что, возможно, он просто вообразил тепло тела, прижимающегося к нему по ночам. Двалин был только рад его разубедить. Торин ощутил кожей его поцелуй — мягкое прикосновение губ и покалывание жесткой бороды, и горячее дыхание, когда Двалин усмехнулся ему в шею.  
— Мне будет позволено прокатиться на королевском пони? — прошептал он ему в ухо.  
Торин буквально почувствовал, как все внутри оборвалось. Нечего было и думать рассказывать про это своему другу и любовнику, который умел быть удивительно редкой сволочью.  
— Нет, — простонал он. — Вот после этого не будет.  
— Почему? Обещаю, я о тебе позабочусь: расчешу гриву как следует, приглажу и все такое.  
Торин ни за что не признался бы, что с трудом удержался от смеха. Он заехал Двалину локтем по ребрам. Сильно.  
— А ты с норовом, да? — Торин слышал по голосу, как Двалин ухмыляется. — Лягаешься и кусаешься и встаешь на дыбы? Что ж, говорят, лучшие скакуны всегда с характером...  
— _Двалин..._  
— У меня есть для тебя морковка.  
— Ну все, хватит!  
Торин развернулся и навалился на Двалина сверху, прижимая его за плечи к земле.  
— Двалин Фундинул, — он постарался вложить в голос побольше суровости. — Ты обвиняешься в том, что не проявил должного уважения к своему королю, упорствовал в дурацких шутках и допустил саму мысль, что это может быть смешно. Что ты на это ответишь?  
— Тебе надо расслабиться, твое величество.  
— Не усугубляй свою вину.   
— Да? А что ты со мной за это сделаешь? — ухмылка на лице Двалина стала еще шире, а в голосе появились откровенно игривые ноты. — Собираешься наказать меня?  
Торин наклонился поцеловать его, не в силах удержаться от улыбки.   
— О, да, — выдохнул он, поймав нижнюю губу Двалина и зажимая ее зубами. — Сурово.  
У Двалина вырвался полустон-полусмех.  
— Виновен, ваша милость. Очень виновен. Признаюсь во всем.  
Торин едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он медленно двинул бедрами навстречу и склонился к нему за еще одним поцелуем, более долгим и глубоким. Почувствовав, как член Двалина начинает крепнуть и подниматься, он оторвался от его губ и ослепительно улыбнулся.   
— Именем короля ты приговариваешься к готовке завтрака на утро, — торжественно объявил он и, скатившись с Двалина, рухнул на свое место.  
Двалин неверяще уставился на него все еще темными от желания глазами.   
— Завтра твоя очередь.   
— Была. — Потянувшись, Торин повернулся спиной и натянул на себя одеяло, трясясь от еле сдерживаемого хохота.  
— И это все?   
— Все, — подтвердил Торин.  
— Ты не можешь оставить меня вот так, — в отчаянии простонал Двалин. — Я требую пересмотра.  
— Отказано.  
— Тиран.  
— Ммм.  
Двалин ухватил в кулак его заплетенную на ночь косу и дернул.  
— Зараза, — прорычал он, скользнув зубами по его шее.  
Торин обернулся через плечо и, усмехнувшись, поцеловал его в кончик носа.  
— Спокойных снов.


End file.
